


Let’s Pick Another Day To Call It Quits

by arey0unasty



Series: A Skippus Life [14]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Accusations of Cheating, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, He makes them discuss their feelings like adults, Insecurity, M/M, Not Cheating, Travis is the mediator, Wish i had a travis in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: Mark’s insecurities get the best of him and it causes some tension in his relationship.





	Let’s Pick Another Day To Call It Quits

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was done writing skippus, but I’m full of shit.
> 
> None of this is real, except that Matt does make a ton of posts on instagram. If you’re mentioned in this fic, please exit your browser.
> 
> Title: Stay - Alkaline Trio

“Matt...I don’t know how to ask this, so I’m just gonna come out and ask. Are you cheating on me?” Mark asked. He saw Matt’s eyebrows raise in shock at the question. Mark looked away before he noticed any other expressions the man made, afraid he’d break if he watched him admit it.

“What the fuck, Mark?” Matt asked, incredulously. “I would never cheat on you, how could you even think that?” 

Mark gulped, having lost any nerve he had a few minutes prior. 

The reason he thought that was because he accidentally read one of Matt’s text messages a week ago to the day. It was from one of Matt’s friends, saying that he couldn’t wait to see him later, with no shortage of suggestive emojis. 

Deep down, Mark knew it was just one of his friends joking around, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it meant something _more_. That Matt was sick of him, or he wasn’t satisfying Matt anymore so he felt the need to turn to someone else. 

Mark didn’t know if it made it better or worse that it was with another guy.

“You know what?” Matt’s patience with Mark’s silence drew thin. “Fuck you, Mark. I love you. I’m so in love with you, and you think I’d intentionally go out of my way to ruin that? After I waited so long to be with you. If you don’t trust me after _everything_ we’ve been through, I don’t think this is gonna work out. I’m done, Mark.” Matt yelled. Tears were streaming down his face, and Mark felt awful for ever doubting him. 

Mark didn’t try to stop Matt as he stormed out. He just buried his face in his hands and tried to control his breathing before he worked himself into a panic attack. He was just glad Jack was staying with his mom this weekend. There was no way he could explain this to him.

His breath hitched when he realized he _would_ have to explain this to Jack. And the kid would be devastated, he loved Matt as much as Mark did. He considered him a father figure, and after the bullshit with Tom, Mark wasn’t sure how he’d handle this. 

He’d probably hate Mark. Not that Mark would blame him, he ruined everything because he was insecure. 

A few minutes went by before Mark’s phone rang, the ringtone signaling that it was Travis.

“My dumbass senses are tingling, what did you do?” 

Mark tried to compose himself before responding. “Not even gonna say hello before accusing me of being a dumbass? Rude.”

“You sound like shit, man. I’ve known you long enough to know when something’s up, so spill.” 

“I saw Matt’s phone the other day and some guy was sending him suggestive texts and I checked and Matt was being equally suggestive and I got worried.” Mark rushed out. He took a breath before speaking again, this time more calmly. “So I asked him if he was cheating and. And he yelled at me and stormed out. I fucking blew it, Trav.” Mark sighed.

“Yeah, just a little. You know he loves you more than anything else on the planet, right? Like I’m pretty sure if you asked him to commit murder, he’d do it with no questions.

Look, I get why you jumped to that conclusion, it sounds sketch, plus I know his constant instagram posts about different women worries you, like I get it man. But you need to talk to him about this, not just accuse him of shit. Plus if you guys break up, the band is fucked.” 

Mark chewed his lip. He knew Travis was right. The band wouldn’t survive if they broke up. After Mark and Tom broke up the first time, it shattered the foundations of the band. With time, they mended things and they were in a good place, but things weren’t the same. The second breakup was hard, but not nearly as bad as the first one. 

This breakup would put Blink-182 in the ground. 

They couldn’t find another guitarist if Matt left, and they sure as hell weren’t bringing Tom back. Travis and Mark could probably make it work as a two-piece, but it wouldn’t be as fun. 

“Listen, I know you probably need some time before you talk to him. Can you meet me at my place in a couple hours? I can help you get your shit together” He asked.

Mark agreed and hung up. He decided to pass the time by working out, knowing he had a lot of nervous energy to burn. 

After a shower and a quick lunch, Mark made his way to Travis’s house. 

“Hey man, how are you doing?” Travis asked, pulling him into a hug.

“I mean, I’ve been better. I feel like shit about this whole thing. I fucked up, big time.” Mark said.

Travis squeezed his shoulder, trying to comfort his friend. “It’ll all work out, Mark. He loves you, that won’t change because of one lapse in judgment. Now come on, let’s go watch Queer Eye, you look like you could use some TV therapy.” Mark laughed and followed him to the living room. 

They made it halfway through an episode when the doorbell rang. “Oh, that’s my ex dropping the kids off. Be back in a minute.” 

A few minutes passed before Travis returned, not with kids, but with Matt, his hand firmly grasped around his bicep, clearly trying to keep him from leaving. “Fucking let me go, Travis! I don’t want to see him.” Matt yelled, trying to pull away, to no avail. Matt worked out, but Travis was still stronger than him despite being smaller. 

Whatever exercise regime Travis did every day was _clearly_ paying off.

Mark winced at his words. He knew Matt wouldn’t want to see him, but hearing him say it hurt. 

Travis finally shoved Matt down on the couch, beside Mark. “Look, you guys need to talk. Even if you don’t get back together, you need to sort your shit out so the band isn’t completely fucked.”

Both men were silent for a moment before Matt spoke up. “God, Travis, you didn’t have to manhandle me. That shit’s gonna bruise. That’s Mark’s job.”

Mark turned to look at him with wide eyes, not expecting him to air out their business like that. Travis faked coughed to ease the tension in the air. 

“I sure hope you mean that in a kinky sexual way and not an abusive way. Mark, I love you man, but if you’re hurting him I’m gonna beat your ass.”

“He meant it in a sexual way, I would never.” Mark mumbled. Matt nodded in confirmation, a blush rising in his cheeks at the realization that he’d worded his statement very badly.

“Good. And TMI. Anyways. I’m gonna stand outside and let y'all talk. Feel free to knock once you’ve gotten everything figured out. Do _not_ fuck on my couch.” 

With that, Travis left and shut the door behind him, and Mark got his first good look at Matt. 

His face was red and blotchy, eyes bloodshot from crying. Mark felt like shit. He never wanted to see Matt upset, let alone be the reason why he was upset. 

“Matt, I’m sorry I accused you of cheating. I know you wouldn’t ever do that. I just. I accidentally read a few of your texts the other day and it worried me.”

“What was the contact name?” Matt asked.

“Burger King, why?” A second later. “Oh goddamn it. Brendan?”

“Kelly, yep. Look, I get why you’d see our messages and be concerned, but we’re just friends. And for the sake of honesty, we did fuck once, a long time ago, but now we’re both in happy relationships.”

“You said you were done.” Mark deadpanned.

Matt sighed. “Well, yeah, I was mad. The love of my life just up and accuses me of cheating on him, basically admitting that he doesn’t trust me. You can’t really blame me for that.” 

Mark tentatively reached for Matt’s hand, relieved when he let him hold it. “I know. It was stupid, and I do trust you. I just have trust issues, you know that. It’s not an excuse, nor does it make it right, but I saw those messages and immediately just got so worried that I wasn’t good enough anymore. I should’ve just talked to you the second I started thinking like that.” Mark paused, licking his lips. 

“And seeing as I’m coming clean. Some of your instagram posts kind of...upset me. I know you’re an adult and you can post what you want, but you constantly posting about other people that, well, that you find attractive doesn’t make me feel great either.” Mark gulped, wishing Travis had offered him some water before locking them in there. 

“Oh, Mark.” Matt said softly. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t my intention. I know I make those kinds of posts a lot, but I need you to know that I only have feelings for you. They’re all pretty, but you’re the prettiest. I love you more than anything, and I’ll be better about that in the future.” 

Mark nodded, scooting closer to the other man, resting his head on Matt’s shoulder. “I’ll try and be better too. I’m sorry about everything.”

“I forgive you.” Matt murmured, pressing his lips to Mark’s jawline. Mark couldn’t help but shiver at the feeling, moaning when Matt began sucking a hickey on his neck. 

“Good, I’m glad— oh that feels so good, keep doing that, fuck.” Mark whined. After a nice bruise had formed, Matt pulled away to admire his handiwork. 

At that moment, Mark took the opportunity to shove his boyfriend back against the couch and climb overtop of him, grinding his ass against Matt’s rapidly hardening dick. Matt let out a loud moan, and at that moment, Travis entered the room, let out an undignified noise that could only be described as a squawk, and promptly began ushering them off the couch and out of his house. 

“Glad y’all fixed everything, fuck you for getting horny in my home. My good, Christian home! Bastards.” Travis muttered.

“Thanks Travis, you’re the best, we gotta get home so Matt can fuck me senseless.”

Matt moaned at Mark’s statement the same time Travis made another undignified noise. “Matt, you’re a bad influence on him!” 

The door slammed in their faces before either of them could respond.


End file.
